


Liebe

by GGKat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, F/M, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGKat/pseuds/GGKat
Summary: After travelling across Europe, Brigitte and Reinhardt finally stay at Eichenwalde and turn the castle into their home.They have a new place to finally call home, but what's also new it's their secret affair.Brigitte feels happy yet scared, just like Reinhardt. So many things against their relationship yet they dare to do love each other secretly.They know it's wrong but they can't let go of the feeling, so if everything stayed between them and the castle walls nothing could go wrong right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hmmm.  
> After having a mental fight with myself I decided to post this fanfic.  
> I must say I feel guilty and easy to judge by shipping these two. BUT STILL, THEY LOOK SO DAMN GOOD TOGETHER.  
> Also, after being a good time seeing all the paring and tags, oh boi (I was scared), I concluded that it's pretty fair shipping and posting. kay?  
> A big thanks to my friend for helping me with grammar.  
> Also, I need somebody to be my beta reader ;)  
> I think that's all.  
> (Also I can't write summary's so I might change it later)  
> Have a nice reading!

It was a fresh and breezy morning, Brigitte had just woke up. She was enjoying the wind blowing gently at her face and the view. Even though Eichenwalde still was marked by the war, nature had done its job of softening everything, making the view worth to see again. Brigitte fixed the thin blanket on her shoulder and head inside of the Eichenwalde castle.

She and Reinhardt worked hard to turn the castle into their home. No more cracks on the walls, no broken windows and no old pieces of omnics. They managed to build a home, with everything a home asks for. But it only felt like that because they were together. At least Brigitte thought like that.

She headed to the kitchen and started to prepare a delicious apple pie. Following her mama's recipe, she tried her best to prepare something amazing. When she placed the pie on the oven, Brigitte immediately knew she wasn't alone anymore.

''Good Morning! Need help to prepare breakfast?!'' Reinhardt said while trying to get used to the light. Even though his loud voice sounded cheerful, Brigitte was mad.  
With crossed arms, an angry look and an arched eyebrow she said.  
''What do you think you're doing? I told you not to get in any useless fights! And then you show up, barely walking, and with huge wounds! Now, what was your plan?!'' Reinhardt knew he wasn't that injured last night but again, Rein thought that she was worrying too much. Just like the others used to.

'' Brigitte I had everything under control, you don't need to get worried. I wasn't that injured and I can take care of myself'' She sighed deeply and shorten the distance between them.

  
''No you didn't. I don't want you to stop fighting but choose your battles carefully. That's what you taught me. I was really worried Reinhardt.''She held his hand and look deeply in his eyes, Brigitte got on her toes and kissed the big man. A soft, quick kiss yet full of emotions.

  
''Next time I'll let you bleed to death'' His loud laugh echoed through the castle's walls. Reinhardt picked her up and spun her around.  
''Such a feisty squire. You sure look a lot like Torbjörn!''

  
''Just put me down already! I have to check on the pie!''

  
\---------------------------

  
After the delicious breakfast and cleaning the mess that Brigitte did. Both of them were in the medical room. It had a big window that welcomed the sun every day. Three shelves with medicines, bandages and small tools for not too complicated surgeries. A bed that was big enough for Reinhardt and a small desk with a turned off holopad. Brigitte was changing the old bandages to new ones, some of the injuries like small cuts were already healed, but the big ones like deeper cuts and a big bruise on his back still needed more time to heal.  
Rein was paying full attention to his squire moves. The way she unrolled the bandages, how she wrapped them around the wounds, the back and forward from the shelves to the bed. She cared so much for him, Brigitte had always been a light in his life. Too bad she was way much younger than him. But his heart couldn't resist her, Brigitte made him feel a whole new and completed men.  
Thinking about her so much made him more sensitive to her touch. She had strong but soft hands, they were strong enough to fix his armour and soft enough to tend to his wounds, as always.

''Done! Make sure you rest now...''Reinhardt slowly dragged his hands from her shoulder to her hips and looked deeply in her eyes, definitely asking for a kiss. Brigitte smiled softly and kissed him. At first, she thought it was a quick kiss but he surprised Brigitte by holding firmly her hips and deepening the touch of their lips. Rein pulled her closer and Brigitte rested her arms around his neck. Giving small breaks to breathe, they had no intentions on stopping this kiss that was getting more hotter and passionate.  
Brigitte was feeling the heat running through her body, and she knew how this would end. She wasn't scared but she still had her head full of problems with their relationship. She ran her hand on his back and press his bruise, just enough for him let go of her. Reinhardt let a growl of pain escape, Brigitte took the chance and backed up.

'' Umm I have to go buy... Some groceries before it's too late! Ah hmm, I'll be back later. Rest!'' And in a blink of an eye, she disappeared from the medical room. Reinhardt cursed himself for getting to worked up. He laid down and tried to rest avoiding the arouse in his pants and Brigitte's image always popping in his mind.

When Brigitte was close enough from her room, she tried to hide the violent blushing with her hands. All of that felt so good yet part of her felt like a criminal. Imagine if papa and mama discovered about her love affair with Reinhardt. They would kill her! It was so wrong but she couldn't let go of the feeling.

She got on her room and hopped on the shower taking a really quick one with cold water to remove the heat from her body. Brigitte chose a simple track suit, grabbed the wallet and keys of the van and drove to the market.  
It was a half an hour trip after all Eichenwalde never recovered from the war.  
She parked the van and immediately was swallowed by the crowd. It was so lively and noisy. But it was something that she enjoyed. Watching people moving forward no matter what happens in the past.  
Brigitte stretched and went to buy some vegetables.

" _Mädchen_! What can I do for you?" The old lady greeted her with a tender smile as always. Brigitte smiled back and asked for the usual.

'' The crusader it's not with you today. Something happened?''

'' He's not getting any younger. So he stayed at home resting''

'' Ah I see, but you two are a lovely couple. He's really lucky to have a young girl like you.''  
For a second she got confused and didn't know what to do or say.

''Uhm... I think you misunderstood. I'm just his squire. Nothing else.''

\------------------

  
After a busy morning, Brigitte was finally at her workshop. Reinhardt's helmet was in bad shape, it needed to be fixed immediately. Carefully she fixed the cracks, replaced the holes with new metal, cleaned and configurated the visor. 2 hours later it was all done. It looked like a new one. She looked at Rein's helmet with a tender smile on her lips.  
He meant so much to her, too much actually. The feelings that Brigitte has for Reinhardt are no longer only respect, loyalty, pride, devotion or admiration. Love had surpassed everything. She knew he couldn't share the same feeling, and neither did she want to, or had any intentions on keeping on loving him.  
What they had now was simply an affair.  
Her heart beats faster instantly and, once again, as she has been imagining lately, she couldn't stop thinking about all of the things they could do if they were together. All of the spring walks down the riverside, all the flowers they could pick up for each other and spend the warm afternoons smelling and braiding into her hair. Brigitte felt an enormous need of comforting that huge, tough man. She wanted to cradle him in her arms as she sang him lullabies(not that she was a good singer). She wanted to fix not only his armour but also all the wounds she knew he had still open. This man had been through so much. She felt utterly devoted and willing to make him feel better, to make him feel warm and at home.  
She imagined them running together hand in hand after the orange squirrels, or laying in the grass in summer looking at the countryside, away from all of the destruction, metal and stone. War was almost a constant state around them. All she wanted was to be able to stop in time and smell the roses with the man that made her feel most secure.  
She took a quick glance at her watch and time was against her. Reality was calling. She had a meet-up. And she was already running late.

Brigitte, always fast on her feet, went to her room and changed to a black skirt, black boots and a red shirt. She also put on some fishnets and a black leather jacket. Today she wanted to look slightly different so she decided to let her hair fall freely on her shoulders. With her accelerated pace still going, Brigitte grabbed her wallet and the keys to her van. While going down the stairs she saw Reinhart.  
The awkwardness of the incident at the medical room was still floating in Brigitte's mind, so she tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

“Girls night out, remember? Hana came to Germany because of a fan meeting I believe. And I promised her we would see each other while she was here.” She walked to stand a little further away from the silvered haired man, giving herself some space to fix her jacket and steady her heart. “Can you cook dinner?” His hand travelled to his stomach and a loud laugh filled the Eichenwalde castle, leaving an echo trace.

“Of course! I'm old but I can still move perfectly well” He looked proud of his remark. She chuckled and said softly.

“I know, I know. But if anything happens please call me!” She put her bag in her shoulder and opened it, checking if she had everything.

“You silly girl, just go have fun! The world does not wait for you.” She gave him a kiss on his strong and defined cheek and said goodbye, looking just for a moment deep in his eyes.

  
\------------------------------------------------- As soon as Brigitte entered the bar she saw her best friend playing, as always. The decorations were always the same. Furniture in dark wood, the red shiny floor, two big tv's to see soccer and, as always, the same group that reunited every night for a good _bier_. She quickly went to Hana and greeted her with a cheerful hello, startled the focused D.va.

'' Are you trying to kill me, Brigitte?'' She sat next to Hana and laughed from her friend's reaction. Hana song was wearing jeans combined with a pale pink hoodie, her hair was altogether in a high ponytail.

''Hana I'm sorry! It's been a while since we were together.''Hana jumped from her seat and hugged Brigitte. Hana Song and Brigitte Lindholm met when the Lindholm visited the Meka base at South Korea. The Meka heard about how good Brigitte was with armour, so they invited her to work and improve the armour of the robots. D.va felt really comfortable with Brigi around her. So they decided to know each other more, leading to an honest and supportive friendship.

'' I missed you so much! Korea is not the same without you!'' Brigitte laughed softly almost feeling special with Hana's statement.

''C'mon! You have all of your friends there! Plus Lúcio is always visiting you'' Hana focused again on her game looking rather unhappy to the screen.

'' Yeah but with you, I can talk about everything!''

After talking about how tiring the war was, how much work they had. Time flew and so the beers. Hana was still herself because she didn't enjoy alcohol, so she was enjoying a good apple juice, Brigitte otherwise couldn't say no to her favourite beverage. She could handle it pretty well but the Lindholm was feeling a little tipsy.

''So Brigitte...How about you and old man?-Brigitte sighed heavily tasting her beer before answering the question.

''It's so hard Hana. All of this is so wrong and I know it! But I can't stop! I want him to hold me with his big arms. Tell me that I'm his. But when I think of this feeling I know it's impossible. Papa and mama would react so bad, maybe even would forbid me to see him. I just want to burn this feeling away.-When she finished talking she chugged the rest that was on her mug.

''Ok, that's enough Brigi. Look, for me, that's not that weird. He's just older than you. And he knows you since you were a child.'' Ok now it was sounding a bit weird.  
''But even if it's strange I think that the fact that you love him so much makes everything less scary. Your feelings are true and that surpasses everything.''

'' Hana it's more complicated than that...We have so much behind that makes this impossible. I'm just his squire and I shall remain like that.'' Hana was a little angry with the fact that her friend was giving up so easily, normal Brigi would never give up like that so D.VA blamed the alcohol.

  
''But, right now, how do you feel being more than just his squire?'' Brigitte looked thoughtful at the empty mug, took a deep breath and smiled.

  
''I feel happy''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mädchen= Girl/maiden  
> bier= Beer  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
> Help me improve by saying something on the comments ;)  
> See you at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> First I wanna thank you all for the good feedback! Also a big thanks to Bre for helping me with this chapter. I wrote 4 drafts for the second chapter and I couldn't make it good to release it. Bre really helped me a LOT!  
> Now onto the chapter!

The night was arriving, tinting the skies shades of pink and purple and allowing the first starts’ twinkle to be seen. From that pastel coloured sky to the deep naval blue of the night it felt like only a few minutes had passed. The uncomfortable grey stones they had arranged together to make a little bench and table marked the skin of her under thigh and it could be slightly hurting her if her senses weren’t being dulled by the alcoholic beer flowing through her system. The Eichenwalde castle was finally finished after two months of hard labour and it already felt like home. It was completely different. Some of the oldest or in most needs of some renovations’ rooms were now isolated and painted with warm colours. They added new floors, installed new windows and fixed the electric panel. They fixed the lighting in the main corridors and got some new furniture as well as new equipment. All in two months. Brigitte and Reinhardt were sitting on the bridge admiring the sky and the castle from outside, somewhat still reluctant to step in and face the reality that the work was done and now they could rest.

A small radio next to them played Lúcio’s song which made Brigitte’s feet dance slightly in up and down motions, tapping the floor and few strands of grass beneath it.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” She released a long sight, bending over to grab another can of beer. Her third. “I had so much fun.” The click of thin aluminium surrounded them and she took it to her lips and took a sip interrupting herself halfway through with spontaneous laughter which made Reinhardt chuckle, not quite understanding what was so funny.  
“Especially painting the walls.” Brigitte laughs, grabbing her belly with one hand and slamming the can on the improvised table hard, remembering a fight she and Reinhardt had that had involved paint, much to his disliking. 

_''They had been painting for over twenty minutes and there was a harder spot to cover over to the corner of the room. Reinhart had thought it could be a nice idea to, instead of moving the bench, stretch his body to reach it. What he hadn’t thought of was his hugeness which made the little bench break, his foot caved in the thin wood breaking a hole in it, which of course made him tumble over and fall with his hand and forearm diving right into a big can of warm beige paint._

_“Oh my god!” Brigitte had shouted. “Reinhardt!”_

_His body left made a hard thump noise when he fell but that sound was quickly overshadowed by the sound of liquid splashing. He was beige everywhere!''_

“Ah! I still think I have some paint left in my mouth! I do not wish to paint anytime soon. I’ll leave that artistry to you, Brigitte. I’ll do the hammering.” He crossed his arms trying to contain his own laughter but to no avail. Watching Brigitte laugh so genuinely like this had always got to him. It was impossible not to laugh along, her laugh, her smile were contagious.

“It was the most hilarious thing I had the pleasure of witnessing my entire life!” She was leaning back by now, with both hands on her tummy.

“Ah come on now, yes yes, don’t antagonize me forever.” He grabbed his drink and drank it empty, not missing a bit and grabbing another.

She leaned back so much she lost her balance and she herself fell, leaving only now her left leg still on her thick stool and her right arm over another pile of leftover stones. It was Reinhardt laughing loud and hard now and she pouted her lips but only for a couple of seconds and she was back to laughing too. The beer was helping her. She got back on her seat and continued drinking letting the laughter ease out and die so she could rest her sore abdominals.

“I’m really glad we got that payment from Meka.” She said once she was calm again still very much drunk, but nevertheless calm.

“Yeah, without it we wouldn’t have been able to cover all of the dispenses.” Reinhardt had stopped counting the beers but he knew they were running short already by the number of cans on the floor by now.

They stayed there for a while longer, gazing at the castle, at the sky and at each other until suddenly a slow song came up on that tiny little blue radio that sprouted interest in Brigitte.

“Oh, I love this song.” She stood up energized and tried to hide her minor dizziness. “Reinhardt, would you please join me in this dance?” She gave him her hand, leaving it open and waiting for him to take it.

He denied her gracious request, shaking his head no and starting on some lazy excuse of back pain and tiredness.

“Please, Reinhardt? Don’t leave this maiden hanging. I promise that, in return, I can make you currywurst…” She bit her lip while smiling, eager for him to say yes.

He grunted and stood up, grabbed her hand and said: “Alright my maiden, but don’t you forget what you have promised.” Finishing his last words with a defeated smile.

Rein held her hand and rested his other hand on her lower back to start guiding her through the motion of the melody. She let the crusader take control. He made her spin and return to him, they swung left to right and she rested her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body close to hers. She would occasionally chuckle and grin, not because they were being silly or there was anything funny going in her mind, but simply because there she felt so good like he was home and not the renewed castle. This moment was special and they both could tell. The song ended and the voice of the radio talk host took over and seemed to break that beautiful moment, cutting it short.

He looked at her after she broke contact, not resting her head anymore. The moonlight gave her eyes colour and deepness he had never noticed in her, they were extremely shiny.

“Hey, Reinhardt…” The squire never finished whatever she was about to say because a force pulled her and, in a quick, unexpected move, she got on her tip toes, gently cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

He was caught by surprise, his hands flying off of her body quickly taking the space alongside him for a moment.

She broke the kiss just for a few seconds to look at him and again she kissed him, this time more vividly, with more passion and full of determination.

The alarm clock’s loud and thundering beep echoed in her room and pierced her sleeping ears, waking her from her slumber with a jump.

 

_“Agh, what the hell?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Don't forget to support my work! I really appreciated if you do!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
